Fears
by aubreydawn
Summary: The 3rd story in my and Sadira's series. Anya might have to go back to the orphanage... But we won't stand for that, will we!
1. Default Chapter

"Fears"  
  
  
The day started like any other, Melody and Anya got  
ready for school and Melody walked Anya to her class.  
When they arrived home, however, Ariel met them at the  
door. She had a frown on her faceand a look that told  
the girls something was wrong.  
"What is it?" Melody asked. "Is Aunt Aquata all  
right?"  
Ariel nodded.  
"Yes, she's fine. I need to talk to both of you in  
the living room."  
Melody nodded and followed her mother to their  
destination.  
"Okay," Ariel began. 'I just wanna start out by  
saying that neither one of you is in trouble. All  
right, now that that is all straightened out, here it  
goes. The adoption agency in Canada called and they  
said there was a mistake in the adoption process.   
That means that if the mistake they think was made,  
did occur, Anya may have to go back for awhile."  
"Back? Back where?" Melody asked, a shiver running  
down her spine.  
"To the orphanage." Ariel replied, laying a gentle  
hand on her daughter.  
Just then, the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," Ariel said, getting up and heading for  
the kitchen. "I'll be right back."  
Almost immediately after Ariel left, Anya collapsed in  
Melody's lap in tears.  
"No, no, no! No!!" She wailed in between sobs. "I  
don't wanna go baack! I don't wa-nn-nna go back! I  
wanna stay here!"  
"Shh," Melody said as she began to stroke Anya's  
light brown hair and rock her back and forth. "It's  
okay, Ahn. I know. I know. Shh."  
It was silent for a little while. Melody just sat  
there, hugging her distraught younger sister and  
praying to God that everything would be all right.  
  
*************  
  
That night, Anya didn't sleep all that much. Neither  
did Melody. In fact, Anya worke up in the middle of  
the night, crying from a nightmare.  
Melody went over to comfort her and almost tripped  
over her schoolbag.   
"It's okay," she said groggly. She sat on Anya's bed and stroked her light brown hair, and soothed her until she fell fast asleep, only to be woken up again by her sister's screeming once again.   
************   
After that long night, both Melody and Anya slept in, and when they Finally got up, both were not in a pleasant mood.   
"Hello dears," Ariel said, "How did you sleep?"   
"Don't ask!..." Melody replied, and Anya sniffed.   
"Not a good night, huh?" Ariel said sympetheticly.   
Just then, Eric walked in, "GOooooOOood Morning!" He said a little too cheerfully, and Melody and Anya walked out of the room...   
********************   
Later on that day, Ariel got a phone call. It was the orphanage.   
"Yes, Hello? Is this (pause) Ariel Coralson?"   
"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" she replied.   
"This is the adoption agency, where you got Anya. How is she doing?"   
And on it went, a nice conversation... until the lady mentioned the error they made.   
"Yes, well, the error we were talking about? There was a mistake and we will need Anya back here today. Have a nice day!"   
And that was that, no explanation or anything. Ariel just stood there, staring off into space.  
As Ariel walked back to the living room, she found  
Melody on the couch, trying to calm Anya down.  
"Who was that on the phone?" Melody asked.  
Ariel thought for a moment, before answering.  
"It was a person from the orphanage. They said Anya  
has to go back tomorrow."  
Melody nodded as a lump formed in her throat. She  
didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything.   
It was too hard.  
  
  
****************  
  
The night was a LONG one. Anya slept in Melody's room  
again and well, didn't really sleep all that much.   
Mostly cried and said she didn't want to leave while  
Melody held her and told her it would be okay. It  
wasn't until around two o' clock in the morning that  
they both fell asleep.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning was the HARDEST morning of Melody's  
life. She woke with Anya beside her and Lady at her  
feet. She wished with all her heart that she was in  
Atlantica. There she would be away from it all.   
There she wouldn't have to worry about saying good-bye  
to her sister whom she loved VERY much. But that  
wasn't reality. The reality was, Anya was leaving.   
And there wasn't anything Ariel or Eric could do about  
it.  
****************   
At the orphanage, all of Anya's old friends that were still there, came a'running. "Anya, how are you?!" said one girl, then she saw the glum look, and realized there was something seriously wrong.   
"What is it?" she said.   
"Nothing, Crystle.... Just that my new family is not going to keep me, cause the people here won't let them..."   
Then she burst into tears, and that got Melody started.   
Ariel and Eric looked a little teary eyed too.   
Then the lady that was on the phone came over and said,   
"You must be Anya," and with that she took her by her arm and threw her into a room.   
"Hey!" Ariel cried, "Stop!"   
And the lady smiled evilly, and pulled off a mask, revieling her true identity.   
Ariel stepped back in horrer, and Melody ran to where she put Anya, while Eric took a battle pose.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Fears *Part 2*

And the lady charged at Eric, being as he was closest. Eric easily dodged that blow, but she turned almost instantly and Eric was knocked out by her power. Ariel cringed and threw herself at the monster, but just went right through her. Melody meanwhile, was opening the door to where Anya was. And Ariel threw toys at her as fast as she could find them, the orphans there helped too, though they ran away when the lady turned on them.  
Just then, Anya started glowing, and the monster screamed. Somehow, Anya had flown over to her and worked up some kind of power and hurled it at her chest. The monster disappeared and in her place was the REAL orphanage lady, who was very weak. Anya had dropped down and hit the floor with a thunk. Melody ran over to her and held her as tight as she could, without choking her. Ariel was busy helping the orphanage lady, and Eric, who were going to be okay.  
  
*******************  
  
After they had gotten home, Ariel and Eric wanted to know what happened at the orphanage with Anya and her powers, but for some strange reason, she couldn't remember that she had done that. After a while, they had given up, and let them sleep.  
Up in their room, Melody asked Anya if she really didn't remember and she said, "Yes, I remember, it is just that I can not tell anyone my secret. You believe me, don't you?"   
"Yes, I believe you." Melody finally said, and turned over on her side and said "Good night" to Anya, but she didn't hear, becaseu she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
THE END 


End file.
